dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Batman
Ultimate Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne is part of the Ultimate Universe in DC comics. He is an excellent martial artist and is tied with 3 other people for the title of Greatest Martial Artist. The others are: Ra's Ahl Ghul, Shiva, and Slade. His parents were killed when he was a child and on their grave he made a promise to make criminals pay but to never kill. Origin Billionaire Bruce Wayne lost his parents when a mugger killed them in an alley after seeing a movie entitled "The Ultimate Gray Ghost" based on the superhero of the same name who worked in Chicago. When his parents were killed, Bruce went into shock. He was rehabilitated but swore, on his parents grave, that he'd take vengeance upon criminals. He trained with martial artists around the globe, until he heard that the person who killed his parents had been caught. When he entered the court room he saw a man with a white face and a wide red grin, with green hair standing before the jury. After the man had been sentenced criminally insane and was being driven to Arkham, Bruce broke in while wearing a mask and threw this man into the ocean and drowned him. After he saw what he did, he confessed his sins and went to train with the Gray Ghost. When he returned to Gotham, he was frightened when he was down in a cave under his mansion, when a bunch of bats flew by him. He decided to adopt the name, Batman. He custom made a leather dark gray suit with armored gauntlets with 4 spikes on the sides, which could be shot out. He had matching boots with the same spikes. He made a leather mask and cape with "bat-ears" to make him look more menacing. He altered many of the Gray Ghost's lethal weapons and made them non-lethal. Criminals would forever remember the name Batman, and they would tremble when they heard it spoken... Villains Ultimate Batman has an impressive Rogues Gallery here is a list of the main villains. Joker-the man responsible for killing Batman's parents. He was a lab rat in some of Boss Luthor's experiments. One experiment toyed with light, which left him completely pale, and his eye sockets dark. His hair was dyed green after being exposed to a lot of radiation. These experiments made him go crazy and so he panted his lips red. Scarecrow-Johnathon Crane once had a promising career at Arkham Asylum before he developed a FEAR Toxin which made people see their worst fear. He quickly made a mask and outfit and paraded around as Scarecrow doing whatever he wished. He was sane at this point until Batman sprayed him with his own gas which forever made him scared of Batman. Riddler-Edward Nigma was once a computer game programmer. He liked to hide in special rooms with riddles inside and if the player answered correctly, they'd be rewarded with a cheat code. He did this secretly until his boss found out and fired him. The boss then made lots of money when he made a game where it was impossible to get through without solving the riddles. Edward tried to get back at him and so he became the Riddler. When one of his deadly riddles goes wrong his head get slightly touched by the beam, making him insane and also giving him a disorder where he HAS to make riddles everywhere. Black Mask-Roman Sionis was once apart of Boss Luthor's gang. His face was horribly clawed by a prostitute name Selina Kyle after he tried to take advantage of her for free. He covered his face with a bag and finally went to his mother's ebony grave and carved a mask from it. He became known as Black Mask. As revenge against Catwoman, he kidnapped her friend, her sister and her brother. He cut her brother into pieces and forced her sister to eat the pieces while her friend watched. Catwoman cut his eyes out and shoved them down his throat. Her sister was insane and suicidal and so she impaled her head on a hook in the warehouse. Her friend was forever scarred but finally was able to return to normal life. Freeze-a man at Wayne Tech named Victor Fries tries to save his wife, Nora from a terminal illness.After an accident in the lab, where the tampered liquid nitrogen fell onto his body, he was condemned to have to wear a 'cold'-suit. He turned to a life of crime to try and save his wife. Two-Face-Harvey Dent, long time friend of Bruce Wayne's and also District Attorney, was horribly scarred when Sal "The Italion" Maroni threw acid in his face. The once good man was turned insane and became known as Two-Face. He has a split-personality and uses a coin to decide things. Heads is the good option, Tails is the bad option. Croc-a circus freak, Waylon Jones had an abnormal condition where he has very bad case of Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, meaning he is covered in green scales. After being beaten on multiple occasions based on his look, he decides to give in to his animalistic looks and he hsarpens his teeth and gets a surgery done to get his eyes made to look like a reptile's. He then starts a life of crime as 'payback' as Croc. Category:Heroes